


Not a Love Story

by matthewthoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewthoughts/pseuds/matthewthoughts





	Not a Love Story

It was late into the summer of 2014 when Bucky Barnes began school at New York University. He was 18 at the time he began, and he was on his way towards a degree in psychology, with an emphasis on early childhood development. Bucky was not a boy, but not yet a man, either. He was still very unsure of who he was, and was hoping college led him to a place of self-honesty.

Greenwich Hall was where Bucky would be residing his first year at the university. Being openly gay in Indiana, Bucky was never able to find his place, and now getting to spend his first year away from home in New York City's gay oasis, he could only hope to find people just like him.

Bucky didn't know much about who he was to share a room with. All he knew was that his name was Tony Stark. As anyone would, Bucky had done a bit of research into the life of his infamous roommate. Apparently, he was born into money, was raised by money, and was some sort of hyper-brilliant prodigy and practically wrote his own ticket to any university he wanted. Why he chose NYU was a complete mystery, and how he got stuck with Bucky as a roommate was one even greater than that. Bucky knew that he wasn't stuck with just Tony. His suite had one other room, with two beds, meaning he was to expect two more individuals living alongside him. Bucky was never one to leave a good first impression on new people, so a new living situation all but excited him.

Bucky entered his suite with his mother and a sophomore who was helping first-years move in. When the three entered, it seemed as though he was the first one to arrive, which he was. He entered his assigned room in the suite and claimed his bed. Being first meant Bucky could get in and out with no social interaction until his first night with the rest of his suite-mates. 

Moving in seemed like it took only 5 minutes. They finished settling in, Bucky said his goodbyes to his mother and walked her to her cab that would take her to JFK. All Bucky was left with was an empty suite and his own belongings, for about 15 minutes. The next patron to arrive after him was one by the name of Peter. Peter Parker, a New York local was just barely 18, and was a twink if Bucky ever saw one. He was of small stature, with brown hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His messy demeanor seemed to suit him and his personality. Very talkative, Bucky thought he knew everything about Peter within the first 10 minutes of meeting him. He was almost like a Great Dane puppy, unsure of himself, and energetic to the point of anxiety. 

"Peter, please tell me you'll come visit me," spoke the woman who helped him move in, which Bucky assumed to be this Aunt May that Peter had spoken of earlier.

"Of course I will, Aunt May. Trust and believe that I'll be home to do my laundry at least once before the month is over," he replied.

"Alright well, it was nice meeting you, Bucky, was it?" Aunt May addressed Bucky.

"Yeah, Bucky," he replied hesitantly. he stuck his hand out for another handshake, and she graciously accepted.

"Well, you boys better not have too much fun. And make good choices!" Advised Aunt May.

"Goodbye Aunt May!!" Peter exclaimed, shutting the door on her, "I'm sorry about that. She's kind of a lot I know," he continued.

"No need to apologize. She's sweet. It's good to see that she cares about you." Bucky replied, a small grin forming on his chin.

The rest of the day felt very formulaic. Bucky felt he had seen hundreds of freshman and their parents moving in throughout the day, which he probably did. Bucky was practically elated to get here before the wave of move-ins, so he didn't have to deal with the traffic of every other first year and their parent/s. Bucky would help the occasional struggling boy, in order to get on their good side, and to hopefully learn a bit more about them and their preferences. 

The day was finally coming to a close and Bucky's suite had been filled. Peter was sharing a room with a boy by the name of T'Challa, a boy from Wakanda, whose home country was very influential upon his decorative style to his half of the room he shared with Peter. Tony Stark had made his grand entrance, and in the simplest of terms, he was a prick. He expected the three boys to practically bow at his presence, and then asked them to move his stuff into the dorm. One could imagine how well this blew over with Bucky.

While T'Challa was helping Tony (He was the only one nice enough to listen.), Peter suggested him and Bucky take a walk around Greenwich to kill some time. After all, it was only 5:00 PM, and Bucky did want to get a feel of where he would be spending the next four years of his life, and hopefully after that. So he hesitantly agreed and put all his faith in Peter to show him around.

Peter mentioned that he noticed Bucky was wearing a pride bracelet, a hard miss when the rest of the pieces that adorned Bucky's wrists were dull, neutral colors, and asked if he was happy to be able to live in Greenwich for his first year in the city.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know much about the city so I'm super excited to learn." Bucky replied, now fidgeting with his bracelet-covered wrist so the pride bracelet was less noticeable. Bucky got lost in himself as he did this, and didn't even hear Peter continuing the conversation.

"Bucky?!" he said.

"Yeah? Sorry I-" Bucky was cut off.

"I asked, what's your real name?" Peter prodded particularly.

"Uh, James. James Buchanan Barnes is my full name." He admitted, suddenly growing self-conscious.

"Are you okay, kid? You seem a little off, granted I've only known you a few hours you just seem like some-"

"I'm fine! Really don't worry about me, I'm okay, I promise." Bucky interrupted abrasively.

That was a phrase Bucky was too used to saying, but he wasn't going to let himself be stopped by his own head. He needed to let loose and learn to roll with the punches.

"Hey, do you want to grab some ice cream?" Peter asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"I'd love that," replied Bucky, his face lightening at the sight of Peter's.

"Follow me," Peter stated, and led the charge through the streets of Greenwich Village.

The two boys walked for about 10 minutes, granted Peter had to refer to his phones GPS twice, but eventually they walked outside a rainbow filled shop, adequately titled,  _Big Gay Ice Cream Shop_. Bucky couldn't help but laugh to himself as he stared in awe at the store's signage.

"Isn't it just the best?!" Peter asked, excitedly.

"This would never fly in Indiana."


End file.
